


All Work & No Play Makes Hongjoong A Very Dull Boy

by taecallsmenoona



Series: Hakuna Matata - It Means No Worries [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hongjoong is mom and he loves it, Hongjoong loves his children, Kim Hongjoong-centric, M/M, OT8, cute seongsang, friend fluff fic, soft hongjoong, soft seonghwa, they live in denial ohio, woosan if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taecallsmenoona/pseuds/taecallsmenoona
Summary: “Joongie?” Seonghwa whispered, voice thick from sleep.“Hmm?”“Thanks for taking care of us. I appreciate you. But who is going to take care of you?”Hongjoong was at a loss for words. He’s always been independent, not letting any of “his children” have a chance to worry about him. “I take care of myself, Hwa. I always have,” he responded after a minute of contemplation.“Mmm Joong, everyone needs someone to take care of them.” Seonghwa mumbled-OREight rough and rowdy boys spend every weekend together





	All Work & No Play Makes Hongjoong A Very Dull Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Can't stop won't stop. I saw a cute video where WooSan throws Hongjoong into a pool and honestly I've never felt more inspired to add to a universe I've created. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy Hongjoong-centered fluff with background boyfriends SeongSang

“KIM HONGJOONG!” Hongjoong looks up at the screaming boy in the water from his perch in his chair, eyebrow raising. “I swear if you don’t put the book down and get in the water right now, you’ll pay for it.” Hongjoong scoffs at San’s empty threat. He returns his gaze back to a particularly bland part, but nobody else needs to know that he wasn’t truly enjoying himself right now. 

 

He had a bucket list, if you could even call it that. He had a list of books a mile long that he didn’t have time to read during high school and he knew he wouldn’t have time to read when college starts in the fall, so “ _ the only logical thing to do is to read them this summer _ .” He tried to reason with the boys numerous times, but sometimes they just get in a mood where they don’t want to let him live.

 

“I will, I will. Let me finish this chapter.” Hongjoong said dismissivly.

 

“You said that an hour ago,” Wooyoung whines. Hongjoong ducks his head. Has it really been an hour? He swears it was just a few pages ago, remembering exactly what part in which they had the conversation. Flipping back, he noticed that he’d read nearly 50 pages and three chapter breaks have passed.  _ Oops.  _

 

Hongjoong flips forward a few pages, noticing that the end of the chapter is near. “I swear,” He promises, “the end of the chapter is only six pages away and then I’ll get in!” Yunho sends a half-hearted wave of water toward the end of the pool where Hongjoong was seated, rolling his eyes as he disappeared under the water. Hongjoong keeps reading as he hears Mingi shriek, six boys laughing, and the last boy coughing, having inhaled a bit of pool water while sneaking up on Mingi. 

 

As promised, Hongjoong places his Minions bookmark where the next chapter begins and rids himself of his shirt. He grabs his sunscreen (you can never be too careful) and layers it on again (“seriously, Hongjoong? You just put it on an hour ago” Jongho teases). He wipes his hands off on his bright yellow towel and then runs his hands through his faded red hair before timidly working his way to the shallow end of the pool. He lowers himself in the cool water slowly, hissing at the sudden temperature change, but finding it rather refreshing. 

 

Hongjoong smiles to himself as he walks through the water toward his loud group of friends, watching them interact with each other. Mingi was swimming after Yunho with what he probably deems a scary look (honestly he looks ridiculous with his face like that) while San, Wooyoung, Jongho and Yeosang were playing Chicken. Seonghwa was hanging onto the edge of the pool, laughing at a complaining WooSan (yes their friends have ‘shipped them. No they don’t know it) when Yeosang and Jongho win yet another match.

 

“No fair, Yeosang. You’re with Jongho and literally nobody can beat him,” San complains as he wipes the water from his eyes.

 

“You’re the one who picked Wooyoung, Sannie,” Seonghwa shrugged and chimed in, sending a knowing glance to .

 

“Nobody asked you. Stop being a gross supportive boyfriend,” San shot back. That earned him a smug smile from Seonghwa and a smirk from Yeosang as he swam over to where Seonghwa was sitting. He grabbed the wall with one hand and used his free hand to bring Seonghwa closer, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips before swimming back to Wooyoung, San and Jongho.

 

“You know Wooyoung and San are never going to beat Jongho, right?” Hongjoong asks as he takes his place next to Seonghwa.

 

“Oh I know. Yeosang has an unfair advantage, but I wasn’t the one who said that. As far as he knows, they’re a great team and that’s what’s making them win, not Jongho’s annoyingly strong legs,” Seonghwa laughs.

 

“What was that, babe?” Yeosang yells toward the pair.

 

“Nothing sweetie. Beat them again, yeah?” Seonghwa responds, blowing Yeosang a kiss, which San ‘intercepts,’ earning a quick glare before Yeosang launches himself at the younger boy, dunking him under water. Seonghwa rolls his eyes at the two. 

 

*****

 

The eight boys trudge out of the locker rooms and follow Mingi back to his house, as he lived the closest to the newest city pool. It was Mingi’s weekend to house the group. Everyone’s parents were friends so they took turns “sharing custody” of the eight boys (the adult’s words, not the boys’) on the weekends. Even Seonghwa’s family had fit right in with the adults just as Seonghwa himself had fit in with the seven others (poetic, really, if you think about it).

 

Mingi’s room was far too small to board all eight of them so they set up camp in the finished basement. Having met there earlier in the day, each boy had already claimed their “normal” spot, except for Yeosang, who had moved to the end so he could sleep next to Seonghwa. Wooyoung and San had commandeered the shower (“it’ll save water if we shower together. You’re welcome. Stop gagging Mingi there’s nothing going on” said Wooyoung, answering the weird looks they were getting from everyone) while Mingi and Jongho were upstairs getting bottles of water and popcorn from the kitchen. Yeosang and Seonghwa were cuddling on the floor in front of the couch, trying to pick a movie for all of them to watch and Yunho was scrolling through his phone, undoubtedly checking his latest crush’s Instagram to see if she posted a new selfie in the last hour and a half (he swears he isn’t obsessed though). Enjoying the quiet, Hongjoong returned his attention to his book. Seonghwa would probably pick a movie that they had all seen, and instead of fighting him, Yeosang would probably give in because he’d be met with lethal puppy eyes if he didn’t. The others don’t care enough to say anything anyway considering most of them (looking at you Mingi, Wooyoung and San) will be asleep about half an hour in anyway.

 

*****

 

After everyone had showered and changed into their pajamas, Seonghwa announced the movie that they (read: Seonghwa) had chosen and they all fell into place silently. Yeosang rested his head in Seonghwa’s lap when he sat back down and Seonghwa absentmindedly played his hair, now soft again after washing out all of the chlorine from the pool. Yeosang hummed in contentment and Hongjoong smiled at them from his place on the couch. Scanning the room, he saw WooSan cuddles (not surprising), Yunho on his phone (really Yunho, again?) and Mingi and Jongho watching the movie intently despite having seen it before. 

 

Hongjoong was still reading as the movie played in the background. As expected, everyone fell asleep sporadically, Seonghwa being the last one to fall asleep around an hour in. Hongjoong puts his book down and shuffles around, moving his friends into more comfortable sleep spots and covering them with their blankets so they wouldn’t get cold overnight. 

 

Hongjoong moved a grumbling Yeosang off of Seonghwa’s lap, causing Seonghwa to shift to get more comfortable?

 

“Joongie?” Seonghwa whispered, voice thick from sleep.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Thanks for taking care of us. I appreciate you. But who is going to take care of you?”

 

Hongjoong was at a loss for words. He’s always been independent, not letting any of “his children” have a chance to worry about him. “I take care of myself, Hwa. I always have,” he responded after a minute of contemplation.

 

“Mmm Joong, everyone needs someone to take care of them.” Seonghwa mumbled as he drifted back to sleep. Hongjoong kissed his forehead and watches as Seonghwa’s body gravitates back toward Yeosang and pulls him into his chest. Hongjoong feels an ache in his chest at Seonghwa’s late night confession. He’s always been the caretaker. Always been the one to remind Yeosang to put on sunscreen or to tell Mingi and Jongho not to wrestle so much so they don’t hurt themselves. He’s always been the watchful eye of their friend group. Always been ‘mom’ in jest (don’t tell them, but Hongjoong secretly loves it). Now that Seonghwa is there, he feels the urge to be taken care of, and maybe, just maybe, that’s not a bad thing.

 

Hongjoong contemplates Seonghwa’s words once more as he takes his place in between Wooyoung and Jongho, carding his fingers through Jongho’s soft hair to relax himself. Soon enough, Hongjoong is pulled into a deep, dreamless sleep.

 

*****

 

Hongjoong is awakened by a soft thud next to him, followed immediately by a low, very annoyed groan from Jongho. Opening his eyes, he sees a deadly glare, a smiling Mingi, and a pillow in between them (presumably Mingi’s).

 

“Wake up losers. Last one to the pool buys snacks!” Mingi shouts, earning more annoyed groans from the rest of the sleeping boys. As Mingi tries to walk away, Jongho grabs his ankle and tugs, taking the clumsy giant down to the floor. Jongho then grabs the offending pillow and smacks Mingi five times in the face with it, hard, before Hongjoong is able to grab the pillow mid-swing.

 

“Hongjoong give it back he deserves it!” Jongho tries to reason.

 

“Nope, not today, children. Mingi apologize to Jongho for waking him up like an asshole.” Hongjoong chides.

 

“‘m sorry Jongho now please get off of me. You’re heavy,” Mingi complains as he wiggles around in a vain attempt to get free. Jongho, in turn, lays all of his weight down on Mingi’s stomach until a look from Hongjoong gets the now awake Yunho to pick the youngest up and off of him. 

 

“You guys are a bunch of idiots,” grumbles Yunho as he sets the less fuming Jongho back on his sleeping bag.

 

“I just want to go to the pool. I heard Ashley and her friends are gonna be there,” MIngi whines, hoping for sympathy from the other boys.

 

“So go.” Jongho deadpans, “nobody’s stopping you.”

 

“Then I’ll look like a loser!”

 

“How is that different from any other Saturday?” Yeosang chimes in, earning a playful slap from his boyfriend. Mingi visibly deflates at this.

 

“Just hurry up and get ready,” he says, swim trunks in hand on his way to the bathroom.

 

*****

 

Yunho and San rip through the turnstiles, shuck their shirts off (don’t worry, Hongjoong and Seonghwa pick them up fondly) and cannonball into the deep end, ignoring every single lifeguard whistle that was directed at them. The rest of the group follow behind at a much more reasonable pace and send apologetic glances to everyone who may have encountered the wild duo. Hongjoong claims their normal spot in the corner of the deep end and takes his time setting up his area for the day. He reclines his chair at a perfect 45 degrees (Jongho brought a protractor one day and actually measured), spread out his fresh towel, and tosses his book at the foot of the chair before taking his shirt off to apply his thick layer of SPF 70 sport-grade sunscreen. He watches happily as the five other boys who are still dry enter the water in their own way: Mingi taking to diving in from the side of the pool, barely causing a splash, Jongho doing the biggest cannonball from the diving board just to annoy Mingi who had just surfaced, and Yeosang and Wooyoung pencil jumping in while Seonghwa sat on the edge with his feet in the water. 

 

A few hours passed and Hongjoong was finally stretching, having finally finished his book. He wipes his sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand and takes a look across the pool, hoping to spot his friends. He sees Mingi and Jongho hanging out with Ashley’s group of friends (hopefully Mingi will talk to her and stop moping, damn). Yunho is talking to someone who Hongjoong’s never seen before. Seonghwa and Yeosang are being disgustingly affectionate with each other in the shallow end of the pool, relaxing as the gentle waves hit their torsos. He looks around for San and Wooyoung, now hyper aware that the two most rambunctious people in his life are nowhere to be found. As he starts to panic, Wooyoung comes into his line of sight and Hongjoong deflates in relief, not noticing his mischievous stare. Before he knows it, he is surrounded by his friends (when did they get out of the pool?) with no escape route and Wooyoung is grabbing his ankles. As he starts to flail, San grabs each of his wrists and he knows he’s done. Wooyoung and San have him in a strong hold and they swing him jump rope style a few times before releasing him into the cold water. 

 

As Hongjoong surfaces, he hears the laughter of his friends and he can’t help but join. They usually leave him be, but today they wanted him to hang out with them. He would do anything for the kids, including swimming in what he considers filth water (“it’s a public swimming pool, Hongjoong. There are codes that have to be maintained. It’s sanitary” Seonghwa had tried to reassure him to no avail). Yunho and Mingi cannonball on either side of them and Hongjoong braces for impact as WooSan jump right for him. He looks up at Seonghwa who is visibly restraining Yeosang (with kisses, ugh) from doing the same and he sends a silent ‘thanks’ to his newest friend, who gives him a wink in return.

 

“We just wanted to have fun with you too, Joongie,” San pouts at Hongjoong, cuddling into his friend’s side cutely.

 

“I know Sannie. Let’s go play, yeah? I bet Jongho and I could beat you and Wooyoung at Chicken!”

 

“You’re on. There’s no way. You’re so tiny!”

 

“Yah! How about a little respect, brat?”

 

“Respect is earned, Joong. Let’s go!”

 

Jongho and Hongjoong won every round yet Wooyoung and San kept coming back for more, each time by saying “this is it, guys, we’re done going easy on you.” The sun is starting to set and the pool is going to close, hence ending their weekend. The boys pack up and walk back to Mingi’s, each with a new acquisition: Jongho came away from the weekend with an inflated ego (as if it could get any bigger though) having not lost a game of Chicken literally ever. Mingi and Yunho each got phone numbers from their respective crushes (turns out Instagram Cutie™’s name is Emily and she actually had a thing for the blue-haired monster). Seonghwa and Yeosang got lots of quality time together and everyone learned that the new duo had a personal love for PDA. Wooyoung and San got the satisfaction of throwing their “normally boring” friend into the water and not getting punished by it (jokes on them...it’s definitely coming), and Hongjoong got to be around his favorite people nonstop for an entire weekend straight. He was looking forward to sleeping in an actual bed on Sunday night instead of his sleeping bag and flat pillow that desperately needed fluffing, but nothing compared to getting to see his merry band of losers every day. 

 

Once back at Mingi’s, Hongjoong takes the first shower, taking a little bit longer to reflect on the weekend and how successful and  _ fun  _ it was. 

 

“HONGJOONG COME ON! There won’t be cold water for anyone else. Hurry up,” Wooyoung whines through the door.

 

“Well, I guess you’ll just have to share the shower with Sannie,” Hongjoong retorts with a sly smile, hearing Wooyoung squawk in embarrassment. 

 

Yeah, he loved his losers.

**Author's Note:**

> Well....thoughts? Should I continue this verse? What would you like to see? Let me know in the comments below <3
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Twitter: @taecallsmenoona


End file.
